


Onion blossoms

by crystalspectres



Category: Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, DOING IT FOR THE MEME, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, don't hate me, keith is thirsty, set in whatever season it was when everyone was split up in the wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalspectres/pseuds/crystalspectres
Summary: Keith never believed in love but then he saw Shreks face, now he's a believer.





	Onion blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrapieBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/gifts).



> I don't regret anything

Keith groaned as he woke to the sound of pounding against his Lion. His body ached all over and his head was spinning. slowly he forced open his eyes, looking around it was pitch black. Not even the emergency lights on. 

Memories of losing each other in the wormhole swarmed his mind. Realizing his predicament Keith Shot off the ground ignoring the wave of dizziness that almost brought him back down. He has to find his team. The pounding he had forgotten about in his haze began to grow louder. He’s in no condition to fight, but that’s never stopped him before.

Keith grabbed his bayard off the ground and opened the cockpit. Prepared to fight he slowly descended the steps, following around the side of his lion to where the noise was coming from. 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw him. A giant burly green alien in old fashion garb was slamming his thick fists against the lions side. “GET OFF MA SWAMP!” The green alien shouted repeatedly.

Keith was shocked, he didn’t know why but in this moment he realized, he had never seen anyone more beautiful. He couldn’t let that stop him though, as much as he wanted to. 

Keith activated his bayard and ran for him, ready to strike him down. The green turned at the sound, eyes widening before he screamed in rage and swiped Keith right off the ground. Keith shouted in surprise as he fell into the muck several feet away. He hadn’t expected the man to be so strong. 

“WHAT ARE YA’ DOIN’ IN MA SWAMP!?” He yelled at Keith, stomping over to him a look of rage still clear on his face. “I crashed here! What are you doing attacking my Lion?” Keith glared at him, beautiful or not this guy can’t talk to him like that!

“I’M “”ATTACKING YOUR LION”“ BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN’T LISTENING, IT’S. IN. MY. SWAMP!!!” He howled, spit flying everywhere. Keith had never been more attracted to anyone in his life.

“I CRASHED! IT’S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO LAND IN YOUR SWAMP OR ANYTHING B-B-BAKA!” Keith shot back, standing up in a fury. “WELL THEN, GO FIX IT!” This man was trying every last once of Keith’s nonexistent patience. “IF I COULD I WOULD BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW!” “FINE!” “FINE!” Keith wanted to scream.

The green alien threw his hands up in the air, “I’m taking you to the fairy god-mother.” Keith blinked. “The what?” The alien rolled his eyes. “you know, the fairy god-mother? all magical? sings a lot? grants wishes?” He said wiggling his fingers in Keith’s face.

The fairy god-mother was real? Was he still unconscious and this is just a dream? no he couldn’t be. His mind would never have been able to come up with such a beautiful man. Still he couldn’t let that control him. “why would you take me to her and why should I trust you? you’ve done nothing but scream at me.”

The alien rolled his eyes. “Oh just because I’m an ogre you can’t trust me? Listen. I get you to the fairy god-mother, you wish for your thing to get fixed and I get you out. of. my. swamp. It’s a win/win. okay? I’m not going to grind your bones or eat your pretty eyes.”

An ogre. Oh. That makes sense. wait, did this guy just call his eyes pretty? Keith could feel himself starting to blush. “Fine, I’ll go with you.” He paused, “I’m Keith.” He looked down at Keith, considering for a moment before shrugging. “Shrek.” Shrek. Keith liked the sound of that. This might not be such a bad trip after all.


End file.
